1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to temperature monitoring devices for checking the temperature of food items and, more particularly, to a temperature monitoring device for use in an integrated workflow monitoring system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Workflow monitoring systems are used to organize, effect, and monitor the performance of required tasks at a particular location or locations. For example, a restaurant workflow system organizes tasks such as the monitoring of food temperatures, tracks employee performance of the tasks, and provides management with information about the effective performance of tasks, such as alerting when required tasks are not performed properly. This is particularly important for food safety issues, such as achieving and maintaining proper food temperatures during cooking operations or the storage of raw and cooked food items. For example, Hazard Analysis & Critical Control Points (HACCP) inspection programs for retail and food service organizations are expensive and time-consuming. While some systems try to remedy the difficulties associated with implementing a HACCP program by using computer systems to track the relevant data and information, these systems require the manual collection and input of data into the system on a daily, if not hourly, basis.
As many large retail establishments, such as superstores, now offer food items, such as delicatessen meats, dairy items, prepared foods, and baked goods, there is an even greater need for an integrated workflow system that automatically incorporates and manages food safety monitoring tasks, such as the taking and tracking of food temperatures, in an automated and efficient manner along with other tasks pertinent to the operation of the establishment, such as checking on the cleanliness of bathrooms, tracking inventory, and performing standard opening and closing tasks at the establishment each day.